Deku Breakout Ogrekill
by XiaXosie
Summary: When Deku is taken by his no good guardians or two weeks, the playdate gang get a replacement by the name of Alex but the crew get bored of him and decide to break him out. This was a fanfiction made by a group of friends, meaning their are be a lot of inside jokes that people may not understand but oh well.
1. Deku

Scene 1.

Deku is walking down a dark, gloomy, hallway.  
The PlayDate gang is behind a wall, drilling through it using a spoon.  
As soon as the the hole is done, the crew stuffs a Sandvich through it.  
Deku dives for the moist and delicious Sandvich and inserts it inside himself.  
He shows it to parents/family, escorting him.  
"Look at this, I'm stuffed."  
"Its playdate fellas!"  
Deku gets whacked, coughing.  
"I said it's fucking playdate mutherhumpers"  
Deku gets whacked 100 times before c4 blows up.  
Spartan first enters the hallway, and shoots an airhorn at the first parent.  
Jimmy enters second with a Water Gun Super Aqua Blaster Soaker 1200, missing all his shots.  
until there's no more water.  
"Dry piece of shit!" exclaimed Jimmy.  
Alex enters next and jumps on top of Jimmy, trying to protect him.  
Old Man enters last, saying "for fucks sake you asshat, lets go!" and drags him to thge closest corner of the room.  
The crew massacres the rest of the guards.  
A mad Deku says, "what shitface motherfucker mention a c4?"  
Alex turns around and looks at deku for a 69th of a second.  
Deku looks at Alex for 420 seconds.  
"Nice" to meet you.. Hey, I'm talking to you, you spastic little gremlin!  
"Don't move a muscle!" says one of the guards/guardians/friends of parents puts old man the end of a "toy".  
Old Man bitch-slaps the lady.  
Deku, very saltily, says "Thats my fucking job! Why the fuck did you guys replace me!?"

End of Scene 1.

Scene 2.  
The crew escorts Deku out, rushing as their lives are in peril.  
"You asshat motherhumpers, why you do this?!" screams Deku, as he looks over to Alex.  
The crew carries Deku outside on Old Man's shoulders, similar to a piggyback ride.  
He throws him in the van, covered with stickers and drawings that seemed like they were children's.  
Alex is driving, Dr. Hax is on the passenger side, Old Man and Spartan are sitting in the back, firing at cops, and Deku hides beneath a tarp.  
They finally find their way into a extremly large Staple's Center,  
but they can't find their way past the gate, which blocks people from passing until they answer a math question.  
"What is 9+10?" questioned a voice.  
They couldn't answer the qusetion, no matter how hard they tried to think.  
so the Worley Brothers, Spartan and Old Man set off and try to find the calculator room.  
Dr. Hax and Alex hold off the assault on the float, using GabeN guns with Random Crits and damage spread.  
Old Man and Spartan look frantically for the calcualtor room.  
They reach the end of a long hallway, that splits into two, one leading left, one leading right.  
"I'll take left," Old Man says, and Spartan nods his head, rushing to the right.  
While entering his hallway, Old Man reminds himself of all the good times he and his brother had.  
Suddenly, Snipechin on the headset in an annoyed voice says, "Are you kidding me? Spartan the genius is down!"  
Spartan was cuffed by 2 random people with Sonic Rings in the Soup Aisle.  
Old Man heroicly saves Spartan and tells him,  
"We're looking for a TI-34."  
"I can't find them,  
there's only chicken soup."  
"What do you mean there's only soup?"  
"There's only soup!"  
"Then get out of the Soup Aisle!"  
"There's more soup!"  
"Then lets go to the Calcaulator Aisle!"  
Slowly, but surely, they find the Calculator Aisle after what felt like 4 months.  
They open it, and inside it was Shia LaBeouf with an airhorn.  
"Oh shi-"  
Spartan goes down after a bitchslapping by LaBeouf.  
"Git da fuq up" says Old Man, but it doesn't work. Inspire Aced. Go figure.  
End Scene 2.

Scene 3.  
Location: Near the Float Dr. Hax yells at his earpiece, "Oldie, we are in deep fucking swamp here!"  
Old Man answers back, "Give us some time! We've got to DO IT. We'll be in done in-bzzt!"  
Alex adds, "I'm running out of crits!"  
They were cornered, but then, Deku comes out of his tarp, holding his Badass Akimbo Judge Shotguns.  
Alex and Dr. Hax, both mouth agape, whisper one word. "Badass." He pulled the triggers, killing every guard in front of Alex's puny mind.  
Except for 1 down the hall aiming at Deku.  
Alex spots him and starts spraying with a Pro90, missing every single shot.  
"What the fuck! Fix your hitreg, Allah!" yelled Alex.  
Dr. Hax one-taps the last guy with a Deagle water gun.  
"Now we know he's completey useless!" said Deku.  
End Scene 3

Scene four Location: Staple's Shia downs Old Man, but gets up due to his 69 Lives Aced skill.  
Out of nowhere, Spartan jumps on Shia and goes to town on Shia LaBeouf.  
"Don't mess with my brother, you shit!" Spartan screams as he pounds on Shia's neck, hoping for a pressure point.  
While he does, his suit rips, exposing his less-than-muscular arms.  
Shia dies from the sight of no muscles.  
Old Man spots the TI-34, picking it up and tossing it to Spartan.  
Spartan catches it, and replies with "Let's get back to Hax and Alex!"  
Once they're back, Spartan inputs the question into the Calculator.  
"19!, not 21!"  
The gates open, signalling the rest of the crew to move.  
Dr. Hax starts driving, and Alex suplexes Deku into the truck.  
Random explosions go off where the cops are.  
"Michael Gay is truly a blessing!" said Dr. Hax.  
Scene 5.  
Everyone is reunited "Didn't you guys forget something?" questioned Deku.  
"What?" said everyone.  
"I need a crew!"  
Everyone looks at Alex.  
"It's all right, I came prepared."  
Deku takes out a box of scorching hot pizza, with extra grease.  
Everyone slaps Alex with a slice of pizza.  
Drhax gets the final knockout blow with a bar fight instrument.  
Everyone leaves alex on the concrete floor, bleeding rainbows and jelly. In loving memory of Alex, 2420-2015, Death by Bar Fight Instrument.  
He wuz sort of gud.

Eplogue:  
Three cops found Alex on the ground with grease stains on the face They wake him up to ask him questions about himself, to which he replys, "I like meth and gambling."  
"We need you to help us take down the PlayDate gang. Are you gunna comply?" asks one of the Metro-Cops.  
"No no, guys. I just want to gamble and make meth."  
Two exchange looks of disgust, while one appears intrigued, then shakes it away.  
The first cop says, "You're either going away, or going to help us. Now spill it!"  
Alex stares blankly into the air. "But they're my friends."  
"Suit yourself," the second cop says. "Bill, get him out."  
"Y-yes sir!" The third cop stands up and leads Alex out.  
"Y-you're Alex from PlayDate," Bill says nervously.  
Alex nods. "Uh-huh."  
Bill slightly smiles at this. "Maybe," he says.  
Spinning around, Bill shouts at the top of the lungs, "He's gone!"  
Alex asks why he's doing this, and Bill says, "For you, champ. Now scram."  
Alex needed not to look back, but smiles at Bill's kindness, and sprints out of the Staple's. The other two cops come running out the door, and Bill points the opposite of the way that Alex ran.  
"Go get them... son."

"And that is the story of my old crew," says Deku, closing the book he was reading from.  
His son and daughter look blankly at one another, until his son asks,  
"But Dad, what about the story about how you met Mom!?"  
"I'm not telling you, but I know who will..."  
The walls explode, with smoke and dirt filling air, and a single sillhouette stands at the newly-created entrance.  
"Uncle John?" Deku asks.  
"You betcha."  
(End Credits with John Cena music playing.)

EDITOR'S NOTE: I know what you must be thinking. Some parts of this are a bit more detailed than others.  
But to be fairly honest, it's because it was written by 2 guys playing PAYDAY 2, thinking it'd be funny to take "Hoxton Breakout"'s trailer, and add their own sort of twist into it. I'm one of those two, Old Man. The other was Dr. Hax. I'm back after having a friend help revise this. If this is bad, you need to see the first version.  
But hey. First FanFic of PAYDAY. With some OC, too. Wow, were we shit.

Oh well. Hey! Maybe some feedback would be helpful? We could stand to improve this a lot,  
don't you think? It's always nice. Just not too "Brusque." Thanks.

-Old Man, Editor. 


	2. The End of the Best

PlayDate 2: The End of the Best

(3 months after the Breakout)

Chapter 1: The Fall.

Jesse - 17:53

"Ruined my crew. Broke my home. Destroyed my reality. This motherfucker had the AUDACITY to come in and take my place as I was 'on leave.' His greasy smile. His greasy style. The casual way he just waltzed in and took my world. I hated all he stood for. I wanted revenge. I wanted him out. Any way possible. And I did my best to make it happen," Drew said, as he closed his book and leaned back into his chair, while the other PlayDate members stared in shock.

After a full three minutes, as if on cue, Jim asked "What the hell?! What are you talking about?!" Drew looked my way, and says, "Jesse knows. I'm just waiting for you two to guess." Jim and Walker share a glance and both sigh, giving up.

I stood up, and grabbed Drew's arm. "Drew," I say firmly. "I need to speak with you." He shrugged, but stood up and let me pull him into the hall. I angrily glared at him. "What the hell, Drew?! This was supposed to be a secret!" "I know, but I just love the fact that I'm free to be in my rightful place now!" Drew wasn't always the happy guy, so when this side came out, I couldn't help but join him. Aleks was a guy, but when my best buddy and I were together and heisting, nothing could beat us! Except, you know. 4 Cloakers, 4 Dozers and a few hundred Bronco Cops. But we could take most of them before RNJesus kicked our asses.

We lived in a "Playhouse" out in a pizza store, which was a "front." We had great times, such as when we made off with a meth lab we robbed from the Espinoza Cartel, where Jimmy and I had single-handedly taken down an entire operation to smuggle the dildos across the border into Gotham. I immediately recounted how Jimmy was a fucking douche and blew up the bus while I was on it. The Espinoza's were fleeing the country, had brought suitcases of funds, and ended up setting a trap for whoever had opened one: a secret Dance Move had to be put in before the timer of 5 seconds was up. Jim ended up doing the Funky Chicken, and got the first two. Then when the third case was open, he did the Funky Chicken again, but it was supposed to be the Moonwalk. So, needless to say, I blew up, he told me to get the fuck up, we laughed, the cops laughed, we shot the cops, it was great.

Suddenly, amidst my daydreaming, I, along with Jim, Walker, and Drew, hear a few vans pull up around our Pizza Hut, and hear doors opening and slamming shut, as well as a megaphone click on. "This is the Poo Poo. We have you surrounded." says someone through a megaphone, in a 19 year old woman's voice. "We will not attempt to bring you guys to justice. This is simply and execution. Just come out and-" "For the love of GabeN, Hannah!" another said, sounding like a man in his 40's. "Do you have to be so fucking cold?!"

"Quiet Jerry, you know how these fucking dickheads are. They get you with kindness and stupidity, then they slap you with scorching hot pizza grease. These guys don't deserve forgiveness, they deserve to be cruelly and unusually broken." "Penetrated," Jerry corrected. "Penetrated, broken, same deal."

"Oh shit!" Walker yelled. "They got us now!" "Not yet they don't," Jim said, jumping to his feet with a tiny baby gun, his signature AMCAR with a The Bigger the Better Suppressor. "I've got them." The crew prepared their gear, Jim bringing his shitty AMCAR with him Chimano 666's, Walker with his Air Horn and Stealth-fucking-up Knife, Drew with his "Badass" Akimbo Judges and pizza slice, and me, with my Bar-fight Instrument, Crossbow, and Mini-crossbow (both of which suck so much ass, they're like butt vacuums). Everyone prepares their headsets as they interrupt Sniper-chan in one of his flippin-flapjack sessions. Jim ran out first, only to be on the end of the weak cops Broncos, getting raped in the process. "For Almir's sake, Jim is fucking getting 'ass-salted!'" Jesse tried to get Jim up, but his Inspire skills were not working. "Haha, I prayed to my Almir shrine this morning," said Captain 'Murica as he arrived, just in time, to the scene. In the shape of a cock, he was having a campfire in one of the balls, while shouting weird stuff like, "Aim for the balls!", and "Tell me you brought our gallons of lube, right, Rodney?" Walker peeked the wall, but because of Allah's hitreg, he got hit after ducking a second before the bullets hit. "Not only does that genius fuck up stealth, he fucks up in the face of battle, as well!" said Sniper-Chan, as Jim was dragged off to custody after lying down for 30 seconds(serious offense!). I looked at Drew, and we ran up, together. I flanked left as he did right, and together, we almost fucking carpet-bombed Captain 'Murica. It took our entire stash of Frag Grenades and Molotov 'cock'tails, but we got him. "Thanks man," Drew says. I nod, and watch as a red laser aligns itself to his chest. Then all I heard was "IT'S NERF OR NOTHING." Immediately, Drew's on the ground, with a 5 foot wide Nerf Dart on his chest. I shot the sniper with my Baby Bow, and ran to Drew. He wass opening his eyes, and then disappeared, as his time on the ground exceeded 30 seconds. "Jesse, remember that bag of lube I told you to buy from Harry? It's time, they're coming!" exclaimed Sniper-Chan. I ran into the pizza hut ready to set up a stronghold, but as I went in, 3 black dozers having a "bruh" moment immediately set their attention to me, a fucking white-boy, and open fired 5 meters wide of me, until one got a lucky crit into my balls. "Almir-damnit, Jesse is down, I knew he couldn't do it!" Sniper-chan said as Jesse is thrown in the back of an Amberlamps vehicle with the rest of the crew. "I did all I could" said Drew in a weird French accent. Captain Fucking 'Murica looks at us through a window and says, "The first stop… is Judge Judy!"

"Live on TV, The Playdate Gang, finally in custody! The police, with the help of Captain 'Murica and former Playdate member 'Aleks' aka: 'Greaseball', have The Playdate Gang ready for trial."

Chapter 2: Trial

Walker - 19:30

I couldn't believe my eyes. We couldn't believe it! The gremlin sold us out to the Poo Poo. We were in an empty jail cell, with no toilets, no beds, only each other and an empty gravel pit floor. The announcement was on one of the gay-beans' TV. We heard loud and clear what happened. "Lady," said the warden, looking at Jesse specifically, "and Gents, your trial is about to begin." We went into the courtroom soon after, facing thousands of onlookers, throwing hot pizza grease from the seats, shouting "JUST DO IT" in honour of fallen officer, Shia LaBeouf, but what was worse, was seeing Aleks in the witness stand, ready to rat us out. He showed them everything, my addiction to Sanic Rings, Jim's secret obsession for MLP, Drew's secret facebook page, Jesse's internet history (who the fuck looks up 10 hours of the same song on YouTube?!), tapes of Harry singing, Donald Rump's Fag Toil heist (where we went hunting for a hair growing device), the Gynecologist's fake job as a doctor, and even Sniper's sacred "Flapjack Flipping" method (I noticed almost all of the single reporters taking close notes of how to do it.) "Any objections before we hand down the final sentence?" asked Judge Judy. "Aleks, when I find you, I will get a giant garlic pizza and SLAP YOU 444 times you SPASTIC LITTLE BLIND EYED BASTARD GREMLIN FUCK!" I exclaimed. Jim was silent, but I could see Drew and my bro discussing plans to get a giant bar fight instrument when the entire situation blew over. "You are hereby sentenced, to 69 years in ARKHAM ASYLUM" said Judy. I stood with my mouth open, silently swearing I would get this asshole back. Drew and Jesse both looked down, and Jimmy smiled. "At least we get out in 69 years." I sighed, as he was right, but I still wanted to kick his ass, almost to the point of it falling off. And after about 30 seconds of all of us together threatening Aleks, yelling at him, calling him names, and insulting his family, we were shipped to off to what was left of Arkham.

Chapter 3: The Big Break

Jimmy - 21:51

It's been only an hour and a half since we arrived. I'm more scared than when I'm fighting the weak cops on normal. This place has some psychopaths, ones that have killed more than 30 civvies. We take pride in what we do, and we don't murder. Well, except Jesse. He actually keeps count of the amount of civvies he killed per heist.

We were all sitting around our cells, Drew and I were together, while the Worley Bros. sat in their own cell together. You could hear the shrieks down the hall from the other inmates, crying about how they wanted their pizzas unwarrantedly greasy, trying to scare us. And boy, was I actually afraid. I never thought a greasy pizza would scare me more that weak cops, I never thought I'd be in prison, and I never wanted Aleks to be anywhere near us again.

It was about 2 weeks before Drew initially left the gang. Sniper felt all of us should go on a nice vacation. Drew went with his family to NY city, Jesse and Walker went to supermarkets around the world in search of Soup Aisles, and I, moved back to Canada, with my newfound riches. "Jimmy, where is grillfriend/wife" said my fat-ther. "And how is job as Gynecologist" "I'm doing good, Dad, pls stop asking me. I give you guys a couple mil and all you do is complain!?" Of course, that got me kicked out of my basement for a week or so. I was bored and looked for a real Gynecologist so when I did lie to my parents, I actually knew something about the field. It was then I met Shiru, at the local office. "Yes, my darling, you seem to be suffering from lack of intercourse, but don't fret, here's my number, I'll solve that for you toute suite!" Shiru remarked when I first saw him with a patient. "Yes, you here to let me take a look at your grill-friend's special something?". "No, I'm here to learn about gynecology," I said. "Take a seat my young man!" I sat down and had a small conversation with him. "Did you hear about Donald Rump on the search for hair? Or how about that Big Heist for a tiara that was for Kanye West's next show?" "I wouldn't know about it." "Yes you would, or should I call you, Jim?" At that point, I tried to get away, but then he put me on the end of a Bronco Revolver. "Mr. Jimmy, I have a couple of jobs for you, as well as an associate you should...meet. Don't fret my man… He is RELIABLE, after all, I only use reliable associates." It was then when that weird pizza grease-faced hentai-addict showed up. He just… stood there. Not saying anything. I turned to Shiru and asked, "Is that one even alive?" I asked as I turned to Shiru. "Yeah, he can be… inward." Shiru assured me. "Hello, Jiggy. I am Aleks. I cook Meth and Gamble." "You completely butchered my name," I said. But Shiru said that it's as close as he'll get to my name. "So, Dicky, where do we go?" Aleks asked in his monotonous voice and wiping the grease off of his brow. "I guess we go to a place where we can plan. But I need to get my crew back together." "Okay, Juggles." I sighed and pulled out my phone. I sent Jesse, Walker, and Drew a message. "Good news, fuccbois. We're back in business." Jesse and Walker replied with "sounds kewl" and "kek", while Drew didn't respond. We started to get worried, then we were contacted by Snipe-chan. "So, turns out Drew maaaaaay be held hostage by his family. But first, I want you guys to pull off a job for GeneralMcBadass (Breaking Bad Job) and a couple of jobs for our new guy Shiru (Silver Gin Casino, Big Shank, Thotline Orlando, and The Bi-mond). For the next two-three weeks, the gang pulled off some of the most high profile sexual assaults on the loot in history, while Drew was confined to an empty tent in a tiny park in NY. Eventually, at our Playhouse, we finally took our time instead of playing Pee Fartress Poo, we planned the heist, and as usual, Aleks drew Big Black D**ks on the blueprints, cause, Aleks and black men. The heist was executed according to plan, except for Aleks going down. He was left to go into custody. Drew had a pizza, I had a bottle, and Aleks was bringing us down with his addictions, so it seemed right at the time. But he somehow always ended up coming back, somehow…

I spent a pure hour of my time in that cell with Drew, just planning our escape. We'd be out by 05:00 hours tomorrow, as Sniper-chan said that he'd be able to pull some strings. But we had to pull some weight. It was settled upon, seeing as Drew and my cell was right across the hall from the Worley Bros. It was simple. I'd have to fake a coughing fit, so the gay-beans would take me to the infirmary, and lead me to our source of meds for if we needed to fight our way out. Once I was almost over to my cell, Drew would whistle, attracting the Worley Bros' attention. Once the gay-beans opened my cell door, the Bros would spit on them, causing them to turn around, leaving the door open for us. We'd take out the gay-beans, and use their guns and keys to open the Bros' cell. Then we stealth to the armoury and wait until Sniper-chan tells us where to be. We'd just have to sit in the armoury until then.

Well, we went about doing it all the way up to the part where we take out the gay-beans. Then shit hit the fan; Spartan forgot to answer a pager, as Jesse answered one, we were halfway down the hallway until we realised we forgot. Then the alarms were blaring and we sprinted to the armoury. We ran down to the infirmary, only discovering there were only anti-diarrhea pills. We were dug in, tight. Nothing to help us. No Yakuza skills, no Air Horns, even no Sniper-Chan yapping on our headsets for the thermal penetrator. "Drew, remember your escape?" "I prefer being escorted by my evil parents than getting attacked by bronco gay-beans, Jim. My only favourite part of that was when I said 'It's PlayDate, fellas!'" As soon as he said that, a hole in the wall opened up. On the other side, Sniper-Chan and Doomgooey were on the other side. At that same moment, explosions started going off! "Michael Gay truely is a blessing!" said Doom. Sniper readies us for war. He gave us our arsenal. "You know where to put these weapons!" We shoved them up all firmly up our asses, getting ready to face the oncoming Sexual Assault lead by the cops. At that instant, Sniper's leading instincts kicked in. He pulled a laptop out of his ass and started doing what he did best, flipping his flapjack while managing the crew. Jesse said with an excited tone "It is truly, PLAYDATE fellas." We ran out, guns a-blazing, using our Russian Bird Heister Vampire skills to shrug off the endless hail that was Bronco bullets.

Chapter 4: I need an Adult!

Aleks: 01:01

I was just making my meth like a normal person. They couldn't let me make meth. I wanted to gamble. They shot my machines. Especially Old Guy. He was always a douchecake to me. Jungly was cool at first, but he got real bad later. He called me mean names like "Spastic Little Gremlin" and other things that made me cry. I never felt worse, except when I made the meth that blowed up my 13th meth lab.

"Excuse me, Mr. Aleks?" said some guy. "Uh-huh?" "Special Agent Griffin wants to speak with you. She says it's urgent." "Okay, old fag. I'll be down." Then the door closed and I was alone and sad again because I had no meth or slot machines. Then I walked down the stairs in my safehouse they built me to keep me safe. Ms. Boobs Lady was sitting on the bench in my dining room hall thing, and was on her phone, looking at some pics of what looked like Jesse. Then she got up and said she was sorry for the short notice. I sat down and wiped grease off of my face and asked why she wanted me down here. She said something about "escape" and "Pay date." I didn't know what she meant, so I thought of meth. Then she asked if I remembered how Jesse was leading them. I think she liked Jesse, cuz she talked about him, wanting to know his strengths, his weaknesses, his other things about him, and stuff. And I think she started to motion for two people to come in the room, when I was laughing like a girl cuz of the black guy and Irish lady on my room. "So, the Poo Poo has decided to reward you." I could not hide my boner any longer… Wait, I can since it's so small. Whatever, I just had a good time. Everything was all fun and games from that point on...

Chapter 5:The revenge

Drew: 4:20

After what seemed like an eternity of fighting, was over... Me and the guys fought our way out of the gay-beans and Captain 'Murica, but our job was not done. We managed to get a bead on Alek's location. It was during our fight out, when Sniper wanted us to take a giant-ass server with us out for no fudging reason. We took the server, and round out into an FBI vehicle, but we could not help ourselves from trashing the car and jumping into the trunk. As usual, Jim sucked at the jump, so he decided to drive… What a loser.

We set up base in a motel, with blueprints to the safehouse we got off the server. We worked around the clock to plan our advance. Surprisingly, our plan worked out just fine. It would be a stealth approach, go in, slap Aleks with pizza, kill Aleks with big barfight instrument, get out. Everyone seemed satisfied, especially Jim as he said: "There are no dicks on the blueprints! Thank god!". Probably something I missed? I probably will never know and not want to know.

We walked up to the safehouse. Our hearts pounding in our chest (with the exception of Doom, who had no heart). Doom was our on-site sniper, Sniper-Chan managing the job, and the original PlayDate gang… back in business.

The closer we got, the more nervous I felt. I remembered what I had told Fesha, that I would always be back home in time for Dinner. We always ate together, and we'd almost always try to conceive. I always thought to myself, "Today's the day. We finally kick Aleks' ass back to the grease-hole he's from."

I was interrupted by Sniper-chan's voice, hearing "Ready, Drew?" I shook my head, got on my game face, and nodded. "Let's do this, and make sure that fuccboi never forgets the PlayDate Gang." So we start out, hiding in the bushes, walking and sneaking toward the gate. Spartan pointed at the first gay-bean, then killed him with a silenced Chimano 666. The gay-bean fell down to the ground, and required his pager answered. But no one was near him. Spartan sprinted as fast as he could The alarm sounded, and I immediately looked at Spartan, then to Jesse, who shrugged, put on his BoomBox head-plate thing, and sprinted into the house, bursting open the door with HE rounds on a Street-Sweeper. "Aleks!" he yelled. "We're here for you! Come out! We won't kill you… yet."

Then, from the shadows, slinks in Aleks. His face is blue, and greasier than ever. We asked why, and he apparently made the worst meth ever, it was just Salt Water and Blue Sludge. "Good Job, fuckwit," I thought to myself.

We all sat and stared at him, even as the cops entered the house. We just stared, no guns, no shots. Just… stared. Then, Out of the blue, Jim started laughing, almost hysterically. Then it picked up, everyone started laughing, even Doom, then even moving on to Aleks himself. And almost as if on cue, a man in an EOD Unit suit walked into the house, and screamed "ARE YOU READY FOR THIS SUNDAY NIGHT AT 9 WHEN JOHN CENA-" "YES!" screamed Jesse, and he got up and stood beside the EOD Unit, in perfect sync reciting John Cena Prank Call. Everyone was happy, everything was alright. Until Special Agent Griffin came in. Now I may not be able to look at other women, but if I could, I'd love her icing. Then out of nowhere, she hit Aleks with a Barfight Instrument! That Bitch! "I'm sorry, gentlemen, but you can't take him back." We all immediately retaliated, shooting her multiple times until she was red swiss cheese. We all walked up to a dying Aleks… "It can't end like this…" said Jimmy. "Remember, I will always, be in your nose grease" said Aleks right as he touched everyone's noses with his finger, and then licked it. "Aleks, we can save you!" said Jesse, but it was too late. Aleks let out a groan similar to a goat and a cow having an orgasm, before he died on the floor. Spartan nearly shed a tear. "I never..I never thought I would cry about Alek's death". We all stood in silence, as the police surrounded us... One last battle. We bagged Aleks into a bodybag and prepared to escape.

RIP ALEKS, 2420-2015, THIS TIME, HE'S GONE FOR GOOD. Death by barfight instrument. May he forever taunt us in Heaven.

. . .

Epilogue

Drew(30 years in the Future)

So, it's been awhile since our little PlayDate Adventures occurred. It was one of my most memorable times in my life, and even led to some good choices down the road. Like me NOT gambling for Aleks' Memory. I still think of that boy every day, how he died too early, it was supposed to be US who killed him, not some cute, blonde bitch! Oh well. That's what got me out of the game, too. It dawned on me right when I watched him bleed out: I needed to spend more time with Fesha than I did trying to make her happy. I made her happy enough being alive. Anywhore, Sniper-chan's Flapjack Flippin' School for the Cooking Impaired™ is actually better than what you'd think it was. It's a great thing to go to when your Flapjack Flippin' skillz aren't 2 gr8. Doom ended up helping Sniper-chan out, and now they co-own the school itself, almost like the best of friends. Next up, Jesse. That motherfucker got caught on the very next heist he did, but it ended a lot differently than you'd think, too. He got cloaker-ed by a woman Cloaker (the odds are slim, but there!) who would take him into custody under her jurisdiction, and would later be his future wife, and mother of his two children. Walker and Jimmy moved to Canada, sharing housing with Jimmy's good friend J. They were all nice and happy for a good 15 years until Jimmy went bankrupt, and then had to fall back on Jesse's revival of the Playdate crew: The Ninjaneers, a crew designed to run around as Texans who ambush an entire team by slowly pushing them into the battle from both sides. And Aleks… well, he ended up getting to taunt in Heaven forever.

On the bright side, we all still do one thing: We all come together, every single holiday, even if one of our guys is the only one to celebrate it. *ahem, Kwanza, ahem* We celebrate with Pizza and drinks brought in bar fight instruments And we make sure no one gets left on their ass while the others thrive.

P.S. Don't look in that box in the basement, it's not about filling doughnuts.

"Wow, what an amazing story Mr. S! You and your friends sure have written an amazing story!" said a kid at Sniper-Chan's Flapjack Flipping Academy. "Is the story really real?." "Well, I can't tell you whether is real or not," Sniper-chan said. "But I know who can!" I said. At that moment, a lady burst through the wall, jumping through with a minigun revved up. "You know what time is!" "Jenny, no!" Sniper-chan said. "Stop that right now! You ruined the Flapjacks!" "Come on, Sniper! We've gotta be the guys to have fun!" *Jenny puts on Rickroll for the class*

(End credits card with Rick Astley singing "Never Gunna Give You Up")

Editors' Notes:

*The Playdate gang started out as nothing more than a group of friends playing mainly two games. Those games were Payday 2 and TF2. Of course, Payday 2 became our main game for fanfics as we saw a lot of symmetry with the crew. Aleks replacing Drew, similar to Houston replacing Hox. What started out as a funny conversation became much more, as our imagination became "intertwined" with the lore of Payday 2, and Playdate 2, which was our own twist of the game. Me and my co-writer, Old Man (Jesse W.) initially joked about writing these fanfics, but as time went on, it started growing into a real one (which you can read here:

s/11496235/1/Deku-Breakout-Ogrekill Our Beloved Aleks added it via an old account he made years back). This is our 2nd fanfic, and as you can see, much better quality. This has been an amazing learning experience for all about writing, as to also letting our imaginations run wild. We hope to bring you two other fanfics, one for Christmas time, and one Finale for the series. Hope you Enjoyed Reading, if you're a fan of reading fanfics that are about random guys playing games, why not favourite and follow us? Thanks everyone :D

~Hax (Jimmy L.)

*And that makes this fanfic twice as better. This thing actually took almost 5 and a half hours. From start to finish. It started out with Sniper-chan and I playing Payday 2, and he needed someone else to fill the lobby. So, he, being friends with Jimmy, asked him. Jimmy accepted, we played, I added him as a friend, and we played sometimes. Then one of us made the move to play with each other on TF2. That was my favorite game to play for a while, until I learned this guy actually knew how to play Payday. Drew and I ended up playing this together, and started to add others in at the beginning. We played with others, but the main 5 in this fanfic are the ones who play together. And, yes. Spartan (Walker W.) is my biological brother, and we play together. This game was what spawned this story, and this story spawned this fanfic, and, like Jimmy said, the other one is up there for those who haven't read it or want to read it again ^.^ Now, make sure to like this, and live life with love. You never know who'll be your nemesis. Stay Classy, Senpai's 3

Oh. And you'll have to forgive the extra U's in some words like "armoury" and "Favourite". Jimmy's Canadian. Sorry.

~Old Man (Jesse W.)


End file.
